evilgeniusfandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Genius (character)
The Evil Genius is the player's main character that controls his entire operation. Overview The Evil Genius is your epitome of evil. This character is highly intelligent, organized, motivated, and determined to have the entire world at his mercy. This person holds a vast fortune that he will use to build an evil operation consisting of a team of minions and henchmen, and a hidden underground lair riddled with defenses and traps. All this equipment and manpower will be used to accumulate more wealth, eliminate opposition from pesky forces of justice, build a better minion force with knowledge taken from hostages, gain notoriety through commiting acts of infamy in regions all over the world, and research new items in order to gather the resources needed to build the ultimate doomsday device that will let the player subjugate the world. This character is essential to the completion of your plan for world domination, and must be kept safe at all costs. If they get hurt, they can heal through the Inner Sanctum, but if they are killed, the game is automatically lost. They also have the ability to boost the importance of orders, and summarily execute members of your workforce who displease you. Characters There are three Evil Geniuses to choose as your avatar for the game, with each one having special abilities and influence on your operation. * Maximilian * Alexis * Shen Yu Skills The Evil Genius has his own skills that the player can use to bolster your operation. Circle of Influence All three Evil Geniuses radiate an aura that restores the attention and loyalty of minions nearby. Alexis has the largest aura, but the slowest restoration rate. Shen Yu has the smallest aura, but restores their stats the fastest. Maximilian's aura size and regeneration rate are about average. Executing Minions They also have the ability to execute their minions to rapidly restore all five stats to all minions who are nearby watching the execution. It makes no difference if the minion being executed is a Construction Worker or a high tier minion, such as a Marksman or a Diplomat. Your Evil Genius knows that every one of their minions are expendable. If one is eliminated, they can always train more from left over advanced minions, or capture a hostage to use their knowledge in the event there aren't any left. The amount by which the stats of the nearby minions get boosted is however different depending on which Evil Genius the player has picked: execution by Maximilian boosts nearby minion’s stats by 5, Shen Yu boosts them by 7, and Alexis by 10. Also, the radius with which the execution is affected by your Evil Genius character. Interrogation If your Evil Genius is standing nearby while an enemy agent is being interrogated on any device, you will gain up to five notoriety points, depending on who is being interrogated. If a Super Agent is being destroyed, your Evil Genius will make his/her way over to the interrogation scene automatically, and stand laughing uproariously while the Super Agent is gotten rid of once and for all. Gloating If you select your Evil Genius and select a cell with an agent inside, you will see a Ha Ha icon. Select this and your character will walk over and start gloating over the prisoner. This increases your notoriety by 1. Personal Bodyguards As your notoriety increases, the Evil Genius will be able to acquire two bodyguards. They are rather weak but will try to protect their master if attacked. They will also dance during gloating, interrogations, and executions. Category:Evil Genius Category:Characters